Eight years, loss and love
by pinkink10
Summary: Set in a dystopian world, Ally has been on the run from the kings guards, when she bumps into a mysterious boy on her travels, will she find herself falling in love or will everything be destroyed by the one thing that brought them together in the first place. Running away from the king. Will love suffice in a world where chaos and war reigns? Auslly pairing! Please give the story


Chapter 1

The blazing hit sun peaked through the fresh, green trees as the insistent gurgle of the lake disrupted the peaceful morning air. "Come on Austin! You've been lagging behind all day!" I whispered.

" Sorry." he gave me the smallest of smiles. " I guess I'm just tired." he said. We turned our attention back towards the rebel camp, stacks of food were being piled up next to dirty cloth tents. A few people had gathered together around a piece of paper with the kings purple emblem upon it. Typical, probably another person with bounty on their head who was to be brought back to the king dead. I turned towards Austin. " So what is the plan this time? You distract them and I grab the food?" I asked but my words fell upon deaf ears. "Austin, are you listening? We need to grab the food now whilst we can!" I whispered. Slowly he leaned in and wrapped his arms around my petite waste. Warmth tingled through me as he hugged me close to him, his woodsy scent tickling my nose. Softly he traced kisses down my neck. Each one leaving a tingling sensation.

" Here." he said as he opened up my hand and slipped upon my finger a small ring made from twine and bent sticks. " It's the best I could do with the supplies I had. Just keep it. Always. It will remind you of me." he smiled.

" It's lovely, no matter what it's made from." I said simply before thanking him. "I love you Austin." I whispered against his ear. A sad expression flickered across his face for a split second causing butterflies to dance at the pit of my stomach.

" Austin what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

" Nothing." he calmed me as a fake smile plastered his face. I gripped his arm tightly.

" Austin your frightening me. What's wrong?" I whispered. He leaned in quickly, his plush red lips pressing passionately against mine. I savoured the moment before I realised that he was trying to distract me. I pushed him away as millions of thoughts raced through my mind like hyperactive bees.

I looked at him uncertainly as he dug his hands into his pockets. Swiftly he pulled out a dirt bound rag from his pocket and tied it tightly around my mouth. The stench of urine emanated from the brown cloth as it cut into my tender pink flesh. Silent sobs wracked my body. Tears began to streak Austin's face. What is going on? Why is he doing this?

" I love you Alls." he choked hoarsely. " No matter what you may think, I will always love you." he whispered before pressing his lips to my fore head and removing another cloth from his pocket. What is happening? Was this part of the plan? Why is he crying? I reached my fingers up tentatively before grabbing his hand, my fingers curling around his. Muffled noises escaped my lips as I began to panic. Roughly he pushed my hand away before tying both of them together with the cloth. " Don't be afraid, be brave." was the last thing he said to me before pushing me through the bush and into the rebel camp. Everyone froze as I fell before them, crying silently. I was dead meat.

* * *

I woke up early to the birds chirping outside and the streaks of morning light penetrating through the thin fabric of our tent. A thin layer of sweat coated my back, the wet substance cooled against my skin making me sticky. My heart thumped erratically within my chest. I had dreamt about Austin again. I shook my head to rid it of all Austin thoughts. I wanted nothing more to do with him. It had been 8 years, nearly to the day since he gave me up. Sold me to a rebel camp. I thought he loved me, clearly I was mistaken. I shook my head again, I shouldn't be thinking about this, I didn't want to be thinking about this. I had already spent most of my life replaying the incident over and over, trying to figure out if I could have done anything differently, whether it was...my fault. I rummaged through the small rucksack that I had. I had to find it. I had to find that ring. I fished out the small circular object and rolled it around the palm of my had. The dry twigs and twine were rough against my skin. I looked at it once more before snapping it in half. I didn't need it anymore. There was no point holding onto it. I was over Austin now. A shrill cry echoed nearby and a conch horn sounded in the distance. I dropped the two halves of the ring back into the rucksack. Within minutes the door of my tent started to open as I swiftly grabbed what I could and found a knife. "Ally! Were under attack, didn't you hear the horns. Go and check your food store." Dallas whispered urgently. I gave a small nod and got to work. I took one glance at Benjamin and my heart grew heavy. My sweet son.

" Happy birthday Benji, I love you." I whispered before slipping out into the cold morning air and zipping the door closed. I prayed like hell that at least my son would be safe. With several knives handy I moved towards the food store that I knew I was in charge of protecting. Damn it! A couple of loaves of bread were missing. I spun around just in time to see a boy in a black hood running for his life. Of course HE had to be carrying MY bread. Great. Another smack down first thing in the morning. Well, he asked for it! I began sprinting after him, each step propelling me forward like a cheetah on the hunt. Slowly I lifted my knife and flung it at the boy, it missed, skimming past him and whacking a tree. Gee, what did that tree ever do to me? No worries, I shook it off. Keep focused I repeated in my head. That was my bread and I'll be damned if this guy thinks that I won't give up after one lousy attempt with a knife. I pushed myself harder, sprinting faster and faster. The wind whipping my hair violently as I crunched over the leaves and twigs that littered the forest floor. I was covering good ground. Catching up.

" Ally!" Mike boomed from the corner. " Get him!"

Mike was our camp leader, vicious and strict. I was dead if I returned without him now. Great. I lifted another knife and launched it at the boy, he ducked just in time. The knife went flying over his head. My second knife lost. We were far out from the camp now, both of us slowing down as pain resonated within our strained muscles and the burning heat got the better of us. I moved as fast as I could, this last sprint and I would have him. Quickly I launched myself forward, within minutes I was on top of him and the two of us were tumbling to the ground. We landed with a resounding thump. His torn black hood slipped off of his head revealing a mop of light blonde hair. My heart constricted as that familiar woodsy scent swiftly infiltrated my nose. Instantly I felt nauseous. My eyes scoured his face and body. This was Austin Moon. My Austin Moon, it was the first time I was seeing him in 8 years and the first thing that I could think of doing was slapping him across the face. Hard.

"Ally?" he questioned. " What the hell?"

" What? You weren't expecting to see me after you sold me off. I bet you made a good deal on it too. Is that what happened?" I snapped, tears began to slip down my soft cheeks but I wiped them away irritably. I was not going to cry for him. Not again.

"Don't cry Ally, please. I did what I did for a reason."

" What reason? What possible reason could you have! You left me at a rebel camp, tied up like a piece of meat for them to have. You betrayed me Austin...and I actually thought you loved me!" Silence ensued from both of us. Neither one wishing to speak. Both of us completely stunned at seeing each other again. " What are you doing here anyway?"

" I needed food for my camp."

" Of course."

" I'm serious Ally, everyone is starving."

" You know that I have to bring you back to camp with me right?"

" No way, I'm not going back there. "

" I can't just cut you loose! They expect your head to be on a platter by now! Ready to be served up! I have to take you back."

" You don't understand!"

" What don't I understand!?"

" I, I saw my dad at the camp."

" What?" I questioned. " Austin, you told me your dad was dead."

" It was easier to pretend like he was. I ran away. He was...too much. So please, don't make me go back." he pleaded. Of course all of my problems would start as soon as I realised it was Austin. What was new?

" So who...?"

" Mike, Mike Moon is my dad." he cut me off. Well, out of all the people he could have named. It had to be Mike didn't it. I softened slightly.

" Look I'll figure something out okay?"

" Thank you!" he exclaimed before bringing me in for a hug. I pushed him away roughly.

" Don't."

" Don't what?"

" Don't act like everything is okay!"

" I'm sor-"

" No, just do me one favour okay?" I cut him off.

" Anything."

" Don't ever come back here again." As soon as the words were out I wanted to take them back. My heart gave a large thump in indignation. I guess I had to do this for Benji right? Having Austin in his life would complicate things. He has lived eight years without his father. Nothing needs to change now. Having Austin in my life would...complicate things too.

" Fine, whatever you want." he whispered. Pain flickered across his face for just a fraction of a second before he took a neutral stance. I examined him again, almost as if he were not real, just a figment of my imagination. The years had certainly been kind to him. His shoulders were broad and he had definitely obtained more muscle. I poked him once and then twice. " What are you doing?" he questioned.

" Just making sure that your real." I choked. He smiled slightly. My insides melted almost instantly.

" I'm so sorry Ally. I never, ever meant to hurt you." he said trying to clasp my hand within his. I batted him away as more tears began to flood from my eyes.

" Why? I just want to know why!"

" Just trust me, it was better that way. You would have been safe."

" Safe from what? Your not making any sense."

" I know and I'm sorry. If things could have been different -"

" There is no if Austin!"

" I'm so sorry." he choked. He closed his eyes and took a long, shaky breath. Tears slid down from behind his closed eyelids and my heart constricted.

" I should probably be going." I whispered. I couldn't get attached to him. Not again. I gave him the smallest of smiles before disappearing down the leafy forest trail. One way or another I had to think of an excuse as to why I was unable to bring back the boy who stole the loaves of bread. I moved slowly through the trees so as not to reach camp too soon. I was probably going to face some kind of a punishment. I reached the clearing where our camp was set, tents were pitched around small fires and storage supplies. Everyone seemed busy counting supplies to see how much damage had been done this time.

" Ally?" Mike boomed as I neared the camp. Well, where is he?"

" I, I lost him."

" What?" he shouted, spittle flew from his lips as he began to approach me. " He took our bread and you let him get away?" he yelled.

" I'm sorry, he, he was just too fast." I stuttered.

" Didn't I tell you that she was incapable of getting this one." Leif gloated. If there was anyone I hated more than Mike Moon, it was Leif. He towered above me, blocking out the sunlight. His brown leathery skin marked with several scars. He gave me a sickening smile.

" Your right Leif, she is incapable of the simplest of things. You can have her." Mike retorted.

" Have me? What do you mean have me?" I asked, I don't know why I bothered, I knew just as much as everyone else what ensued.

" Hello Allyson." Leif growled before grabbing me and pulling me roughly towards him.

" Let go of me you pig headed ass." I bit as he laughed.

" I'm going to need some compensation for your fiery tongue Allyson."

" Compensation?"

" Indeed." he growled huskily before leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down my neck.

" I will only say this once more. Let me go!" I hissed but he chuckled even more before pulling me closer towards him. I reached towards his face and clawed his cheek with my hand. He dropped me instantly as I speculated the damage, blood coated my fingers and the side of Leif's face.

" What the hell!" he boomed. A dark look crossed his eyes as fear unfurled within me. A stinging sensation scorched across my cheek as he slapped me hard. I fell to the ground in a daze as he reached for me again.

" Let her go!" A voice sounded from behind me. I spun my head around just in time to see Austin marching into the clearing. Mike looked just as stunned as everyone else did.

" Austin?" Mike gasped. " What are you doing here? You came back for me?" he questioned, a touch of hope rising in his voice.

" I'm here for Ally, I couldn't let her take the fall for me again." he said, a small smile playing at his lips as he saw me. I gave him the smallest of smiles as he continued to face off with his father.

" I don't understand!" Mike said in frustration. " Why are you here for Ally?" he questioned. The three of us just stared at each other. Willing for someone to start answering questions. For someone to speak first. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife, even the birds had stopped their joyful tunes to watch what was happening down below.

" Mum, I woke up and you were gone." A small voice disrupted the silence. Brilliant timing Benji. Just brilliant. I took one glance at Austin and knew he was doing the maths in his head. Great. His eyebrows were raised as he stared at Benji.

" Hey kid, how old are you?" he asked Benjamin.

" Benji, listen to me, don't say anything and go back to the tent okay?" I said as Benji's head bobbed up and down in a small nod. He turned around hesitantly and moved back towards the tent.

" Hey kid, how old are you?" Austin asked even louder with more insistence.

" Just drop it Austin!" I hissed.

" Hey kid -"

" I'm eight!" Benjamin cut him off, a look of annoyance crossing his small face. Instantly Austin looked to me for answers. Answers which I was not willing to give.

" Ally, is he, is he my son?" Austin asked incredulously. I gave a small nod in response.

" Austin, this is your son...Benjamin." I whispered. And that is when all hell broke loose.

**Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter! If I continue we should find out how Austin and Ally came to meet and why Austin did what he did. As for now, please review if you think the story is worth continuing and of course thank you for reading!**


End file.
